fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of SpongeLink
"The Legend of SpongeLink" is the forth episode of season two of SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn. Synopsis Spongebob was in Sandy's tree dome drinking tea. Patrick was in his rock as usual, sleeping in his bed while eating a Krabby Patty. Mr Krabs calls him and demands he pays for the patties he has eaten by PayFly. After a while, Spongebob exits the tree dome and finds a piece of a triangle. Spongebob picks it up and walks over to his pineapple and Patrick walks in with him, looking at it. "Can I eat it?" Patrick asks. "Nononono, Patrick. I don't know if you should eat this." SpongeBob said back to him. Patrick's stomach growls. "Buuuuuuuuuuuut I'm hungry!" He starts crying. "You have any money?" SpongeBob asks Patrick and Patrick thinks. "Yes. Two dollars." SpongeBob orders him to go to the Krusty Krab and he goes. SpongeBob carefully examines the piece of the triangle as Gary walks by and spits out another piece. "It seems like..its a puzzle!" SpongeBob then puts the two pieces of the triangle in a safe and walks outside to find the third piece. [ Fade to black, Commercial break #1 ] SpongeBob wanders aimlessly around Bikini Bottom while trying to find the third and final piece. While we look at Squidward watching SpongeBob. "He isn't like his past self...he's more not annoying. I like this new SpongeBob!" Squidward looks behind him which is a safe and he opens it, which reveals that Squidward has the final piece of the triangle. (Titlecard: One Hour Later) SpongeBob knocks on Squidward's door and Sqiudward sighs and yells "WHHAT DO YOU WANT SPONGEBOB?!" SpongeBob calmly replies "I was wondering if you have a piece of a somewhat large triangle..I have the other two pieces." Squidward replies. "Wait one second." He then throws it out the window and SpongeBob catches it. "There. Now don't annoy me for the rest of the day!" SpongeBob smiles. "Thanks buddy o' mine!" SpongeBob then walks inside his house and puts the triangle together and it turns yellowish gold. "It's so beautiful!" He smiles and holds it in his palms and then SpongeBob glows yellowish gold too. "Woah! I have this tingling feeling in my body.." SpongeBob then walks up to his room. "Now I feel very sleepy.." SpongeBob lays down and sleeps. [ Fade to black, Commercial Break #2 ] SpongeBob eyes's open and he walks up to his mirror. "Huh..when did I buy this green pointed hat? And this..dress!...and this sweet sword! I feel like I clicked on a suspicious link on TheRawriteBuoy." He grabs the sword and runs outside. "HYAAAHH!!" SpongeBob yells while he chops down grass. "Take that grass! You have been smoked for the last time!" Patrick walks up to SpongeBob. "Nice sword! Are you going to slice off Sandy's clothes with that thing?" SpongeBob looks at Patrick and down at the sword. "You ass." He laughed and then he continued to slice grass. "Can I try that thing then?" Patrick asked. SpongeBob thinks for a while. "Sure. Don't cut yourself with it." He gave the sword to Patrick and he laughs while running around, slicing everything in his path, which includes the Krusty Krab, Squidward's house, and finally Sandy's tree dome. "Oh damn it Patrick! Now it'll take a whole year to get this fixed." Sandy sighed and Patrick keeps slicing his way through Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob approaches behind him. "You have done enough damage, Patrick!" SpongeBob takes the sword and the police surrounds Patrick. "He's unarmed, kill him!" Patrick looks at the police. "Wa-!" The police shoots Patrick repeatedly as Squidward watches in excitement and SpongeBob crying happily. "You deserved it, you pink bastard." to black Credits play Credit scene Patrick is sent to the graveyard while he still breaths, and then SpongeBob comes up and slices his heart out. "Good bye and rest in pieces." Category:SSR Category:Chaossy